I won't Give Up
by JulyBooth
Summary: "Andando devagar e mais silenciosa possível ela olhou pelo olho mágico e o que viu quase a fez derrubar a arma. Seu coração acelerou e seu corpo se aqueceu. Abrindo a porta ela o encarou."


_People... mais uma fic rsrsrs. Escutem a música "__**I won't give up**__" na voz magnifica de __**Lea Michele**__ quando forem ler. Espero que gostem. E divirtam-se. watch?v=TuVN4AHwb9E_

* * *

**I Won't Give Up**

_Autora: Juliana Alves_

_Classificação: PG-13_

_Advertências: Romance_

_Capítulos: One-Shot_

_Completa: [x] Sim [ ] Não_

Lisbon estava despojada no sofá com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, seus pensamentos longe... longe a quase dois anos de distância. Seu único pensamento ultimamente era em Jane, em saber onde ele estava, o que estava fazendo, se estava feliz, mas principalmente se ele estava pensando nela. Ela se permitiu ser absorvida pelo silêncio da sala, pelo silêncio da sua vida de solidão.

Seus pensamentos viajaram mais uma vez, para tempos mais felizes, onde ela estava na CBI, o encarando, olhando aqueles encantadores olhos azuis e que a puxava para as estrelas. Mas ela o conhecia e via além daquele brilho, via a dor que tanto o magoava, ela sabia que se pedisse ele a entregaria sua alma.

**When I look into your eyes **/ _Quando olho em seus olhos_

**It's like watching the night sky** / _É como assistir o céu noturno_

**Or a beautiful sunrise **/ _Ou um belo amanhecer_

**Theres so much they hold** / _Eles carregam tanta coisa_

**And just like them old stars **/ _E como as estrelas antigas_

**I see that you've come so far **/ _Vejo que você evoluiu muito_

**To be right where you are **/ _Para chegar aonde está_

**How old is your soul? **/ _Qual a idade da sua alma?_

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por sua face e ela se viu suspirando de saudades, ela sabia que talvez nunca voltasse a vê-lo, mas ela não estava disposta a desistir, não depois de tudo que eles passaram todos esses anos juntos... ela sabia que se ele apenas a olhasse ela entregaria todo o seu amor, pois ela ainda acreditava em um "nós".

**I won't give up on us **/ _Eu nãovou desistir de nós_

**Even if the skies get rough **/ _Mesmo se os céus ficarem difíceis_

**I'm giving you all my love **/ _Estou te dando todo meu amor_

**I'm still looking up** /_Ainda olho para cima_

Lisbon se levantou e foi para a cozinha, ela precisava de um chá para se acalmar, e percebendo que seu mais novo vício se devia a Jane ela sorriu. Chá... algo tão supérfluo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão carregado de lembranças que ela não resistiu se envolver.

Abrindo o armário ela pegou uma xícara verde, ela não tinha resistido quando a viu na loja, ela precisava de uma lembrança mais concreta, mesmo que não fosse a mesma xícara. Ela lembrou o momento que a xícara caiu no chão e se espatifou, a cara que Jane fez a deixou triste, pois naquele momento não foi só a xícara que partiu, ela pode ouvir o coração dele se partido também.

E quando ela viu ele indo embora do mesmo jeito que dá última vez ela quase implorou para não ser deixada de lado, mas sabia que precisava deixa-lo ir, daria o espaço necessário, pois quando ele voltasse ela estaria esperando por ele... como sempre.

**And when you're needing your space **/ _E quando precisar de seu espaço_

**To do some navigating **/ _Para navegar um pouco_

**I'll be here patiently waiting** / _Eu estarei aqui pacientemente esperando_

**To see what you find** / _Para ver o que você vai encontrar_

Voltando para sala com a xícara fumegando com o chá de camomila, ela sentou novamente no sofá e ligou a televisão, um clássico da Broadway estava passando 'Funny Girl' com a tão renomada Barbra Streisand, ela sorriu a lembrança que teve de sua mãe cantarolando na cozinha e isso aqueceu seu coração. E por um momento ela esqueceu de Jane, apenas por um momento...

Lisbon estava tão insegura de como sua vida ia ser que às vezes machucava, já tinha passado dois anos, mas ela acreditava que tudo se resolveria. Droga, depois de tudo que eles tinham sofrido na vida, os abusos, as lutas pela sobrevivência, a dor de perder alguém querido, já estava na hora deles serem felizes, era mais que merecido e ela não desistiria.

**Cause even the stars they burn** / _Porque até as estrelas queimam_

**Some even fall to the earth** / _Algumas até mesmo caem sobre a Terra_

**We got a lot to learn** / _Temos muito a aprender_

**God knows we're worthy** / _Deus sabe que somos dignos_

**No I won't give up** / _Não, eu não desistirei_

Diminuiu o som da televisão ela se deixou envolver por todo tipo de lembrança e sentimentos, ela não era uma pessoa que fugia de uma briga ou ia embora com facilidade, ela brigava por aquilo que queria, mas Lisbon não teve por quem brigar quando escutou a despedida de Jane. Ela queria ter tentado, ter mostrado que mesmo com as diferenças eles se entenderiam, que iriam aprender um com o outro. Mas ela não teve a chance, não antes dele sumir do mapa e deixa-la para trás.

Lisbon ficou com raiva dois anos antes, mas não agora. Agora ela tinha esperança que ele voltasse e visse que ainda tinha uma amiga à espera. Lisbon sabia que queria ser algo mais, ela o amava e sabia que ele sentia o mesmo, não sabia se agora, com sua família vingada ele cederia e se entregaria. Mas mesmo se ele resistisse no começo, ela não iria desistir.

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily **/ _Eu não quero ser alguém que vai embora tão facilmente_

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make **/ _Estou aqui para ficar e fazer a diferença que eu posso fazer_

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to **use / _Nossas diferenças fazem muito para nos ensinar como usar_

**The tools, the skills we've got yeah we got a lot at stake **/ _As ferramentas, as habilidades que temos sim que temos muita coisa em jogo_

**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend **/ _E no fim, você ainda é minha amiga, pelo menos não fomos tendenciosos_

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn** / _Para funcionarmos, não quebramos, não queimamos_

**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in** / _Tivemos de aprender a ceder Sem deixar o mundo ceder à pressão_

**I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not **/ _Tive que aprender o que tenho e o que não sou_

**And who I am** / _E quem sou_

Lisbon sorriu triste, desligou a televisão e colocou a xícara na mesinha de centro, respirando fundo ela sentiu suas forças renovadas, assim como sua esperança, ela soube que não iria desistir. Se levantou do sofá e ia pra o quarto quando a campainha tocou.

**I won't give up on us **/ _Eu nãovou desistir de nós_

**Even if the skies get rough **/ _Mesmo se os céus ficarem difíceis_

**I'm giving you all my love **/ _Estou te dando todo meu amor_

**I'm still looking up** /_Ainda olho para cima_

**I'm still looking up** /_Ainda olho para cima_

Intrigada em saber quem era uma hora dessa, ela pegou a arma em cima do armário perto da porta. Andando devagar e mais silenciosa possível ela olhou pelo olho mágico e o que viu quase a fez derrubar a arma. Seu coração acelerou e seu corpo se aqueceu. Abrindo a porta ela o encarou:

- Jane?

- Olá, Teresa.

**I won't give up on us** / _Eu não vou desistir de nós_

**God knows I'm tough enough** / _Deus sabe que eu sou forte o bastante_

**We got a lot to learn** / _Temos muito a aprender_

**God knows we're worthy** / _Deus sabe que somos dignos_

Jane não queria que seu passado interferisse mais no seu futuro, mas ao passar dois anos longe de Lisbon ele soube que essa parte do passado era a mais importante de sua vida e ele não a deixaria, não de novo. Ele estava pronto, ele daria todo o amor que guardou por ela, e se ela deixasse ele a amaria como nunca amou ninguém.

**I won't give up on us **/ _Eu nãovou desistir de nós_

**Even if the skies get rough **/ _Mesmo se os céus ficarem difíceis_

**I'm giving you all my love **/ _Estou te dando todo meu amor_

**I'm still looking up** /_Ainda olho para cima_

- O que você faz aqui, Jane? – Perguntou ela surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vim atrás de você. – Ele respondeu e deu um passo a frente colando seu corpo ao dela, deixando apenas centímetros de distância da boca dela. – Eu vim atrás de um "nós".

- Eu não sei se podemos ter um "nós", Patrick. – Ela disse num sussurro.

- Podemos sim, Eu vou lutar. Eu não vou desistir, Teresa. – Jane falou antes de se inclinar e beijá-la.

**THE END**


End file.
